Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a computer device and, more particularly, to a computer device with a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
Background
As the development of the technology, various portable electronic devices that utilize universal serial bus (USB) are more common recently, which are convenient and necessary for users. In particular, the conventional computer device connects to external devices through USB transmission wire to provide expanding functions for users.
For example, when a smart phone is connected to a notebook computer through a transmission wire, the notebook computer can charge the smart phone in a general charging mode or communicate with the smart phone. The communication includes data exchange such as music, photos or address lists and so on. In addition, the notebook computer can charge the smart phone through a USB connector in a general charging mode or a quick charging mode. The two charging modes have different value of the charging current flow. The charging current flow of the general charging mode is about 500 milliampere (mA), and charging current flow of the quick charging mode is about 1 to 2 ampere (A). In other words, the quick charging mode has a quicker charging speed and shorter charging time.
However, to switch the USB connector from a general charging mode to a quick charging mode, the user has to disconnect the connection by removing the USB transmission wire that connected between the smart phone and the notebook computer, and then re-connect them again by insert the USB wire therebetween, thus to switch the USB connector to a quick charging mode. However, the manually connecting and disconnecting operations are rather annoying and inconvenient for users.